Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café
by YinKeket
Summary: We follow the lives of two crazy, fun loving fangirls in Otaku City. They fell through a worm hole coming into heaven. Never know which Anime, Manga, or game & etc. characters you'll meet in the city. They started a diner café, so come inside and see. (AU) Enjoy
1. True start of the Nyaa Nyaa Diner Cafe

We don't know how long this is going to take to finish. It might never be finished; however it will be fun. **Trust us**. ^_^ Something fun that we wanted to do where we cover most of the talk about anime, manga, and games characters and their world.

There will be some **Warning** and some **Languages** involved and **Spoilers **and** other things **that we haven't picked yet. We will tell you when it is coming up. Don't worry we won't go overboard on the cursing unless the characters themselves do it.

This whole is YinKeket and Shichan0999 idea of making this along with our friends help. We hope you enjoy our insanity.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

True start of the Diner Café

We were heading to the Anime Con in St. Louis with our wild friends. Out of nowhere there was a big ass worm hole in the middle of the highway. We came out with a pop of the wheels hitting the road. When they came through they were shocked at what they saw. They were in heaven. All the anime, manga, and game characters were walking around their van. The characters didn't seem to notice them until they stepped outside. The two sisters were the first to speak.

"Oh my God Je-chan! It's Byakuya! EEEEEEEEEEE!" Maru-chan jumped up and down at the sight of one of her favorite Bleach characters. "And it's not just someone dressed as him, it is him!"

"No way!" Her older sister screamed. They both scurried towards him and started rubbing up and down his robe. A shocked Byakuya pulled away from the girls but soon noticed that they were in fact stuck to him.

"Would you cat girls please take your claws out of my robe?" He said in his silky strong voice. The girls were almost so entranced that they didn't notice he said 'claws'.

"Je-chan what's he talking about? We don't have…" Maru-chan looked down at her hands and saw black paws and claws. "We have paws, and ears, and tails! Aaaaaah!" She screamed as she stroked her tail.

"Ooooh you're right, awesome!" Je-chan turned around and around chasing her tail. In all the excitement Byakuya left mumbling something about uncouth cat girls and going to his tailor.

"Hey, he's gone." Maru-chan let go of her tail and turned back towards the van they'd arrived in. "So are they!" She pointed to the van, now empty with none of their friends in sight. Je-chan looked as well and together they ran back to get their things and explore.

"Hey, I'm hungry." Je-chan said rubbing her tummy.

"You are always hungry! Don't you ever think about anything else?" Maru-chan whined frustrated. Her sister thinks nothing but food when her belly started to talk.

"Don't be so mean! What should we do?" she asked.

"Maybe get a job, we'll need money. Let's go in this café and ask if they're hiring." Maru-chan headed towards a cute café with a picture of a smiling cat in the window. As she was about to open the door though an angry man rushed out of the shop screaming "Hey! Jerk!"

"I AM DONE! JUST DONE! Hey you on the ground there, you want a job huh? HUH?"

"Yyyyess.." Maru-chan stood up and grabbed her sister's arm in case they had to turn tail and run(pun intended).

"Well now you've got a whole damn café! Do whatever you want with it, everything you need is in there, except for workers you'll have to hire people. Good luck with this money sucker!" The man threw his apron down in front of them and stormed off in the opposite direction. Je-chan bent down to pick up the apron and started putting it on. The apron was white had a pink swirls on it.

"What are you doing sis?" Maru-chan asked, still a little shocked.

"What? It's cute! You heard the guy, this place is ours now. You know what this means don't you?" She smirk having her tail swing back and forth on the excitement on what's to come of them.

"No…what?" Tilting her head to the side with one of her ears twitching.

"FREE FOOD!" Je-chan screamed as she ran into their newly acquired café looking for food. Maru-chan was slower to accept this new challenge, but soon warmed to it after seeing how cute the café really was. There was lots of tables and seating which was a good thing when they start business. She came upon her sister eating a cupcake in the back room. There was all these different kinds of boxes having food inside them. Je-chan found on the table full of different types cup cakes reaching at the end of a foot long table.

"So what should we call the place?" Maru-chan asked. Je-chan wiped icing off her face and looked up in deep thought while her tail moved behind her. Then she remembered the cute cat on the window and it hit her.

"Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café!" Je-chan said quite proud of herself and went back to eating. There was a long pause and then both sisters looked at each other in a state of shock.

"I CAN'T COOK! WHOSE GONNA COOK! OH SHIT!" They screamed in unison banging their heads on the table. "OW! JINX JINXJINXJINX!"

"You owe me a soda HA, I win!" Je-chan said triumphantly.

"No you owe me!" Maru-chan stated angrily. And so this went on for quite a while until the girls remembered the real issue and began thinking about who the hell was gonna cook the food in this place. Once they finally did find their chef the café's grand re-opening went off without a hitch and the place was success, even Byakuya showed up.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review Please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing my stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

There will be more Inside the Nya-Nyaa Diner Café coming soon. There will have more different anime, manga, and video games characters coming in the Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café. So keep a look out for its stories on my profile. And if you have any ideas or request on who should show up in the café then us know. Maybe we will talk about how the anime boys look like females. Or anime character who like another character from a different anime. And so on and so on.

**Trust us** that there will be more different world coming soon into the Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café. We will tell you who's coming at the beginning of this. So the crossover that shows you guys are seeing when clicking will change over time on whose coming. Can't stress that enough. So I hope you enjoy the wildness of our Nyaa Nyaa Diner Café.

**Hey check this out:** My user name is YinKeket. On my youtube page has anime, TV shows, Movie, Games, and etc talking about how their world is strange or how crazy it is, or how dumb it is and much more. So go there and listen to our crazy about them. There will be more on its way about the talks or rants. So take care everyone and be safe. ^_^


	2. Holly Crap Their the Same

I do not own Naruto or the characters. Also not making any money off of this work, just having fun creating stories. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

_**Plus +**_

I do not own Kingdoms or any of the Final Fantasy(s) or the characters. They belong to Tetsuya Nomura and the other creators, developers, and publishers. The only characters I own are the made up ones which help the Tetsuya Nomura's character along in the story.

_**Plus +**_

I don't own Pokemon. Oh man it would be owning the creatures, yet we don't. All the that belongs to **Satoshi Tajiri** who runs the Pokemon world.

Enjoy ^_^

****************************XxXxX******************************

Holly Crap Their the Same

Je-chan and Maru-chan found their lost friends through this awesome yet strange world. They too were change into something a slight simple or very over the top for the human world to believe. Thankfully among their group someone was a cook which helped them out with their Nyaa Nyaa Diner café. So their café was up and running with their waitress and their waiters. Je-chan was behind the bar cleaning out a shot glass preparing for the rush hour to come in. On the level on doing a lot of stuff it was slow because it was only 11a.m. which the rush starts at noon. Maru-chan walked behind the bar to plug in a blender for the drinks at the bar.

"Hey Maru-chan, do you see that?" Je-chan asked pointing at the two guys at the end of the diner. She knew pointing at people was wrong, but she couldn't help. There was a reason why she pointed at them. _There was._

Maru-chan's excited sister who was shorter than her looked over. She didn't know why her older sister was acting so weird today until she saw what she was pointing at. There sitting together acting cool was Riku and Sasuke. How this may happen? Well Je-chan and Maru -chan are in the world of anime where all anime stuff happens. You name it from all different shows the anime people or creature showed up at the diner café. How both fangirls got there, they too had no clue how they got there, _but_ was glad they deiced to stay there and live in that world. They found jobs in a locate city of Otaku which was easy for them. The reason why was because all around the anime world people or creature come here to eat or a place to chat. Anyhow back to the story at hand, because Je-chan's thoughts are getting out of hands.

"I see them, but odd how those two can just sit there and not….what's the word I'm looking for. Ah yes not killing each other or having some dark emoness around them," Maru -chan explained. "Or better yet…." She looked over to her sister and saw she was gone.

Right when she said that she saw Je-chan sneaking her way through diner, so she can hear them better. She had their order if drinks so it wouldn't look _to_ sneaky like. Maru -chan wanted to understand why they were together. She snuck her way over to three large potted plants. Oddly enough there was a chair behind there. She shrugged her shoulders and sat down waiting for her sister to be done. Maru -chan sighed at this. Je-chan was finished taking their order. She told them another waiter would deliver their meal. When Je-chan found her sister she moved quickly getting over to the three potted plants. Now they were close enough to hear those two are sitting together. They forgot again they live in the anime, manga, game world where anything can happen. Look at them who were mere humans has turned into neko girls.

The silver head and the raven head were staring each other down wondering why themselves are here sitting at this table. The silver head sighed and spoke up first. "My name is Riku and it seems we have the same type of lovers and problems that goes along with them," He spoke up first.

The raven head had both hands interlocking with each other resting his chin on them. He lend back in his seat. "Yes, as it seems my lover is the main character where he's loved by many people at first; however he had to work at it. Still he has lots of friends," He went on seeing how this guy name Riku was nodding his as he lover does the same thing. "Too much pleasure I'm taller than making him pissed off. It only brings me enjoy by messing with him," He smirked. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes, that's true about my small lover. He too doesn't like it when I pick on him about his size. He does make friends very easily than I do. I like to step back and watch the scene play before me," The silver head said.

"Hn, I do that too. Question, did you fall for the dark side; well that's what my lover said at the time and wanted to be stronger? It just seems the type to do something like that. If not then my bad," Raven head asked.

"Oh most defiantly!" He nodded at that. It still felt like it was still inside him. "I hated to be weak and show my lover that I can take care of myself, yet he still saved me in the end," Sasuke nodded at what Riku said sounding so familiar with it.

"Strange how we have the same problems; yet we still love our hyper, clueless, stupid smile and you get the picture," Sasuke held up his glass and Riku did the same then begin to drink their soda.

"Ok, on your uke what features do you love the most without involving sex," Sasuke smirk knowing it would be hard for him to choose as he as he should. Riku took his time about this until something lit in his mind.

"I would say his ocean blue eyes. No matter what he does or I get mad at him. His eyes would make me melt," Riku answered.

"Uh strange, my uke has blue eyes too, yet I see them as a great blue sky that never ends when I look through them. Still strange on how our ukes are the same yet be very different at the same time," Sasuke pointed out.

"No kidding," Riku laughed.

Sasuke remembered he had a picture of his lover somewhere inside his bag. When he looked into his bag making a disgusted face and wanted to kill this person who snuck this in there. Riku lifted his silver eyebrow. The raven head looked over throwing him a lover letter that had some gross smelling perfume. When Riku got the scent he wanted to puke at the smell.

"What the hell is this crap?" Riku pushed it away from him like the letter had some disease on it.

"It's a love letter from my old teammate named Sakura. In our groups we had two boys and one girl in it. I noticed that in each group has this. I would never understood why. Well she kept going after me over and over. I showed her that I wasn't in to her and don't want to be involved with her, but she kept coming," He squeezed the bridge of his nose having an ache head coming soon from this little mess she brought upon him. She wasn't even there yet still give him a headache.

"For me I don't this problem; however my lover has his female friend name Kari who likes my lover a lot. I was pissed when she kept hugging him and doing some other stuff. The best part is where how naive he is with her. So I walked up to my lover kissing him in front of her. Ever since then she left him alone and went after another guy," He smiled at the thought of kissing his uke. "So here's the real question if we're the same then this should be simple. Are you on top making you the seme or are you the bottom making you as the uke?"

Sasuke dismissed it with his hands over his shoulder. "I'm the seme in the relationship. He does fight for it, but I win every time. It's fun when it fights for it. It makes our sex life more fun if you know saying." Riku raised up his glass having Sasuke follow suit. They were semes and proud of it.

"Yes, I love how Sora wants to be on top which I do by him riding on me," Riku laughed out loud. Sasuke was more hush tone when it comes to saying something like out loud. He thought he was glad they were a little different then the exact same.

Meanwhile the other waitress and waiter were doing fine without Je-chan and Mal-chan until later in the afternoon. They thought it was too freaky how similar they were and sounded how their ukes in some areas were the same too. They wonder who else are similar in two different anime characters, and maybe games characters could match against each other. They even thought about the manga characters to see who are similar with each other. Oh they can't wait to see who else who walked through those metal doors with the cat logo on the window glass smiling at any welcoming costumer who step forth onto their Nyaa Nyaa Diner café. They were about to go back into their conversations where a red and white ball was thrown at Sasuke's head.

"What the hell this?" He barked having his shirangan out ready for battle. He held the ball in his hand then looked over at Riku. He had his sword that looked like a key out.

"Hand it over and I want to take a look at it up close," Sasuke handed over the ball and Riku knew right away what this is. "This is called a pokey ball. This is where you can capture creatures in this. Strange how this was aim at your head? It only works for creature not people."

Not too far Sakura thought she had him until a very angry orange hair girl with one ponytail one side took out her pokey ball pulling out gyarados. Sakura maybe a ninja and a nurse ninja, but you can't defect a pissed out pokey girl and her water Pokémon. With one blast shot from the mighty gyarados she went sailing across the blue clear sky making her very tiny like a star. With that she walked away not knowing where the other ball went. Team Rocket was happy it was not them soaring though the sky. Thankfully there was no Pokémon inside the pokey ball when Sasuke was hit with.

Je-chan and Mal-chan left their hiding place and went back to work. They got what they needed. "Uh, never mess with the power of yaoi." Je-chan spoke.

"Well what I can see that pink hair girl is gone now. Which reminds me," Maru-chan picked up her note pad and pencil.

"What's that sis?" Je-chan asked about to head over to the bar.

"I want a Pokémon to have as my very own," Maru-chan whined. Her older sister patted her on the back with a smile with the look of no fear.

"Don't worry sis with this world I think we can get ourselves a Pokémon or even more," Je-chan explained with a sparkle of a scheme hitting her neko size brain of hers. Her younger sister worried about her when she has the look in her eyes.

Now it was rush hour making it the busy of the day. Naruto and Sora were outside the Nyaa Nyaa Diner café when they looked at each other. They both smiled knowing they were the same in some levels. They were both looking for their semes.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki, What's yours?" The blonde asked having both hands behind his neck.

"My name is Sora. I'm guessing you are looking your seme, right?" The brunette stated sticking out his hand for a shake. Naruto took his left hand shaking his hand.

"Yeah, it would seem we're going to be good friends," Naurto smiled.

"Yes, I can see that happening," Sora smiled back.

They both walked through the door and found the lovers. They noticed how similar they are and both laughed about it. They made their way through sitting next to the semes. Je-chan poked her sister then pointing at what she saw. Mal-chan looked over on how two mirror characters are sitting across from each other. They laughed at this and went back to work at the diner café. They wonder who else would walk in and make the sister stop from what they were doing to discover what's going on.

"Will you stop pointing at our costumers!" Maru-chan barked.

"You know I can't help it beside when I do you'll follow suit right after me," Je-chan corrected her. Maru-chan knew this was true, but still. If going to point then need to be un noticeable than having a billboard saying I'M POINTING AT YOU.

****************************XxXxX******************************

**Review please ^_^** I love to hear what you think. Don't be shy. I will do my best on writing this story and all my other stories. It's fun to see what you guys write in the review.

I thought about this how some or a lot of anime characters are the same, yet have something which is a little bit different in their background. It makes me laugh how we as fan people of all kinds can see the plot easily in some characters.

Like for example lover at first sight, or a love triangle or more, maybe having to dress up as a boy to get something done, and on and on. Those are the ones that I could think of as of now. If there are more then let me know. I might write some more of this crazy world of anime.

In some of this wild ride of this story will talk about in the story itself or down here about the anime, manga, and game itself on how dumb, awesome it was, how the this shouldn't have happen or my favorite this doesn't make sense if you think about it. So if you guys have the same thought as we do then let know what's inside your guys mind.

I hope everyone is doing well and be safe. Take care. ^_^


End file.
